Enemy Mine
by BlazeorFade
Summary: PreHunters. After destroying Nathaniel and his nest, Jack goes back to finish the job. Rated M for disturbing content.


**Title: Enemy Mine**

**Author: BlazeorFade**

**Rating: M for disturbing content**

**Summary: After killing Nathaniel and his nest, Jack goes back to finish the job. Present tense is in Italics.**

**Disclaimer: I own Jack and this story, thank you very much. Anything from Supernatural, however belongs to someone else.**

* * *

_She never told them what she did after. When she went back to the burnt remains of that abandoned barn the vampires had been nesting in. She never told anyone, because even Jack, at the height of her breakdown, knew that going back there and doing what she did walked the fine line between revenge and just being thoroughly fucked up._

* * *

Leaving Birmingham, she felt that single minded coldness that had driven her to track them in the first place take over again. It had only been days since her vengeance. The barn, in the middle of nowhere, hadn't been touched since that night. Who was there to report the fire? She went in the light of day and picked through the charred remains armed with a stolen gas can and a stolen gas can and a shovel from the trunk of the pick-up Jack had hot wired to get there. She searched for bodies in the wreckage, tallying five, none of which the one she wanted. She rounded up the two that weren't decapitated and finished them off with the machete that felt like an extension of her arm now. 

Jack counted her steps as she walked deep into the surrounding woods and started to dig the mass grave for the five vampire corpses. After the first half hour her whole body started to ache, quickly turning into a screaming pain in her limbs because she refused to give herself any reprieve, till she felt like she might drop from exhaustion. Jack begrudgingly gave into her body and sat on the ground next to her half-dug grave and drank deeply from a water bottle in her bag. She ate half of the sandwich she'd bought from a truck stop on the way there. She even took a short nap, which is, okay, pretty messed up, considering what she was doing, but sanity was not Jack's strong point at the time.

By the time she was finished digging a the wide, deep hole, she was covered in sweat and soil, the sun had gone down and she had to count her steps again to make it back to the bodies she'd dragged out of the ruins and set side by side. This wasn't a ceremony of honor or respect between worthy foes, it was her covering her ass and burying her secrets as deep as possible. She pulled the bodies into the woods one by one till the hole was stacked with rotting flesh and burnt bones.

Jack lit a match throwing it into the grave, the accelerant catching immediately, sending the flames to the very edges of the pit. Smoke made her eyes itch and water, swirled around her, adding dark ash to the stains on her clothes and skin. She looked down, thinking that when she'd first started this, her wife beater was white. Now it yellowed at the ends with sweat, darkened with old blood and was smudged black with her handprints. What the hell, who cared?

Everything in her ached. Her wounds from the original fight weren't fully healed and she was pretty sure the homemade stitches were reopening, if the flesh red blood stain on her jeans was any indication. None of it compared to the deep, yawning cavern of despair and violence that were familiar friends now. She shrugged it off, her focus shifting back to the job at hand. Jack picked her shovel up and stabbed it into the piled of dirt behind her. The flames died out as she covered them with dirt, occasionally flaring up when a stray dry stick made it into the mix. It was burned out in less than hour, but the smell permeated the air.

Jack made her way back to the clearing, dropped her shovel in front of what used to be the barn doors and walked back to the truck. In the bed, she found a couple of industrial flash lights, set one up on top of the cab to illuminate the barn and set to work finding him. She scanned the ground with the other till she found what she was looking for.

Nathanial was buried beneath his old bed, part of him anyway. His head had rolled under a burnt out cage that held weaponry once. Close t o t he bed for easy access she guessed. Standing over his bed, raising her arms to kill him, she'd been the only thing between him and his arsenal. Things could've gone the other way so easily, had she chosen to stand somewhere else.

In her minds eye Jack watched herself on repeat viciously killing Nathanial. No pleas for an explanation, no last words for him to hear before dying. Hell, he might've thought she was some random hunter who'd stumbled onto their nest, till he saw the burning hate in her eyes.

Did he know then that he'd taken her world from her? That the small semblance of peace she had, he'd ripped away when he murdered Chris? She stooped down, hand covering her palm obscuring part of her face as she prepared herself for what she was going to do next. How long she stood like that, between the two parts of the murderer's body, Jack would never really be sure. Time was a concept she'd lost along with everything else.

However long it was later, Jack pulled herself out of the crouch that had her knees creaking and her legs muscles burning and reached under the weapons cage to retrieve the head. His eyes were open. She ignored it, pushing down the sudden rush of rage, tucking his head under her arm. After depositing it on the ground outside, along with the flashlight, she returned to haul two hundred some odd pounds of dead vampire outside too.

Hours before, Jack had spread a plastic tarp and over that a sheet in the bed of the pickup. She deposited the body back there, snapping t he lip back into place, before packing up her supplies and getting back behind the wheel.

They place for the next leg of tonight's work would take place too far for her to drag Nathaniel's body. As the truck bumped along, she heard a rolling thump sound in the back and strained for a second to hear what it was, before she realized it was Nathaniel's head, rolling around in the back of the truck. A hysterical laugh that was equal parts screeching sob burst from her throat and she buried it, making her mouth ache with suppressed screams. She turned the radio on as loud as it wold go so she wouldn't have to hear that sound again.

She drove deep into the woods, at least ten miles from where she'd buried the other bodies, till she got a place where there was a rocky outcropping. It was one of the many places she'd marked on maps during the initial hunt.

Before doing anything else when she stopped the truck, Jack took out a needle and a length of plastic tubing. The kind they used for iv lines in hospitals. Attached at the end was a largish container. Jack remembered Elkin telling her how to get blood from a corps if you couldn't just steal some from a mortuary. She stuck the needle into Nathaniel's arm and worked the dead blood from his body. There wasn't much left but it would be enough. She intended to hunt vampires with the blood of their own dead. They'd come for her now and she welcomed it.

Straining every tired limb, Jack dig another hole, even deeper than the last. She was in middle of the backwoods of Alabama, no one would probably ever find what was hidden out here. Fuck, for all she knew, she could be digging only a foot or two from where some psycho serial killer had dumped his victims. Odd, the thoughts that come to you when digging up graves, she thought numbly. From there, there were no more cohesive thoughts. Just flashes of violence and an ever present throb behind her eyes.

She'd never been so tired in her life.

It started to rain and why the hell not? Rain always came at the worst times. When she wanted to feel her failure and her anger like a coat of dirt and blood, the rain just had to come and wash it away. It took the blood she'd earned.

Jack shook her head and pushed the rambling thoughts back. Things like that would just take her from hanging on by a precious bit of lucidity and back into being a fucking zombie or worse, a raving lunatic.

She pulled the sheet off the flat bed, dragged it back to the edge of the hole. Now she couldn't burn him. Because of the stupid, fucking rain. Jack gave a vicious kick and the vampire's torso went rolling into the hole. Anger rose like bile in her throat, choking her. A hard push that made her knees buckle under her and a small fire had sprung up in the whole. She shouldn't have done that, she was pushing it as it was, her energy stores almost completely gone.

The rain hissed loudly as it killed the flames quickly.

Jack felt that strangled, insane sound clawing at her throat again as she sat in the rain, trying to rally her strength. Just stand, just get up and do this. Just come back, please come back. Why did you die?! Whywhywhywhy?! Everyone diesleaves.Shouldhaveprotetedhimshould'vemadehimgetonthebuswithme…..

She pushed herself to her feet. Things moved in odd stop motion blocks now. She retrieved the head, that mouth open in surprise and anger. His eyes stared at her, already gone grey and cloudy with death. She used the outcropping as a steady surface and took the pliers from a tool box from the back of the truck.

Jack wrenched his mouth open wider, breaking his jaw in the process. Meticulously she pushed on each part of the gums till the dangerous fangs protruded and pried them loose one by one, setting them carefully on the rock so she wouldn't loose any of them. The pliers were covered in blood and decay by the time she was finished, the rain was already washing the fangs clean of the stuff.

She filled a small baggy with the teeth and stuck it in her pocket for safe keeping. Her trophies, her perverse, bitter little trophies. Proof that she'd killed the man that killed her Uncle and in doing so, had killed her too.

* * *

_Jack watches her boys sleep deeply from across their motel room. She never told them that she knew exactly where she buried Nathaniel, even if she couldn't recall where the others were exactly. She didn't tell them she'd filled hollow tip rounds with his blood and that it worked just as good as human dead man's blood against them. She didn't tell them that she still had his teeth. Somehow, though, she thinks they already know._

**-Fin**

**AN: Okay, I even freaked me out a little with this. Feedback is my addiction and I'll have the next Hunters update up by Monday. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
